The Management Plan is purposefully designed to engage a diverse cross-section of the partnership consortium on its steering committee, in order to develop collaborative multidisciplinary health policy research teams involving community leaders, advocacy groups for vulnerable populations, leaders of government agencies at the federal, state and local levels. It will also provide the fiscal oversight, communication strategy, personnel management and other required administrative functions. This approach is grounded on the model of the SHLI Community Health Leadership Program that creates a learning experience leading to lasting and equal partnerships in a mutual quest to eliminate disparities through health policies that address the fundamental needs of vulnerable populations. The effectiveness of this trattoms up approach is best illustrated by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention's Racial and Ethnic Health Disparities Action Institute (REHDAI) consortium of nine states described eariier in the proposal. The SHLI TCC's governance structure and management plan is informed by this successful model of community focused collaboration of health policy that should lead to a lasting impact on health equity. The research theme of this program is to develop a Health Policy Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center (TCC) that uses the power of collaborations supported by quality research to identify absent and unite unrelated health policy issues under a health equity lens. The governance stmcture ofthe SHLI TCC also engages an MSM intemal advisory committee of senior faculty leaders of major infrastmcture awards, so that the TCC can effectively leverage these infrastmcture programs at MSM (P20, R-CENTER, RCMI G12 and A-CTSl), as well as provide the foundation for continuously engaging a broad segment of stakeholders across our region, in transformative health policy focused on health equity.